Overcoming Stagefright
by charmedpowerofsisters3
Summary: Spinoff from Charmed, not original characters! About a girl who discovers she has magical powers. As to what they may be, well you'll have to read to find out. Chapter 2 In Progress.


The stage lights turned on suddenly and blared a white luminescence on a tall, dark haired figure. The figure was wearing a silver dress made up of what looked like thousands of sparkles sewn together, Natalie stared at the dress with awe, but she only had a split second to stare stupidly at the figure because the stage lights were turned off. Then they were turned back on in a strobe light affect, the stage flashed and she could see the figure turning between the flashes of light. Then the stage lights turned from white to red, purple, blue, teal, green, and every other color Natalie could possibly imagine, in synchronization to a pop song. Natalie had never heard it before; she really didn't want to watch the rest of the song because she had her own performance to prepare for.

Natalie walked out of the auditorium and into the passage that led backstage, where she stood in front of one of the mirrors and pulled her hair back in a ponytail. Natalie's hair was so thick that she could only wrap her hair scrunchie around her hair twice, while most of the other 8th grade girls at her school could wrap their hair up to five times, in some circumstances. Natalie shook the thought out of her head as she tried to remember the lyrics to the song she was going to sing after Cindy Laufer was finished. But nothing came to her so thinking that they'd arrive in a few seconds she checked that her clip on earrings were on brushed her bangs back from her eyes.

The figure in the mirror staring at Natalie looked much more confident then the real Natalie felt she looked at her light brown hair and then looked down at Natalie's pitiful excuse for an outfit, but it was the outfit that he liked best, he said it brought out her eyes. She pulled the bottom of her shirt down and laughed at herself, two months ago she thought this was just what she needed to get her best friend back but over the last week she'd begun to realize that Daniel couldn't go back to being her best friend. Not after everything that had happened since the first weeks of 8th grade. But she'd gotten herself into this and she decided to take the advice her Grandmother would've given her. _Take responsibility for the fate you've been given 'cause you never know you might end up with more n' you bargained for. _

A voice spoke into the microphone "And now ladies and gentlemen we have a true act of poetry apparently our singer had dedicated to this song to 'the person who she misses the most'. Without further ado, I present Natalie Richards with Taylor Swift's 'A Place in This World'." Natalie walked to the side of the stage and the vice principal handed her the microphone, it was a weird tradition that the vice principal handed the microphone to each performer. Natalie gulped and gripped the microphone so hard that her knuckles turned white. She waited for the cue from the stage manager he waved his hand as the song started. Natalie had gotten to choose the lighting she wanted and she had decided on something suttle instead of being flashy like Cindy. Natalie walked onto the stage and as she did so she shook her other thoughts and tried to bring the lyrics to her song to her head. But they didn't come.

Natalie gulped and looked out over the audience and there by the door was the person she needed to see to conquer her stage fright. Daniel was standing with a girl which would've angered Natalie except for the fact that it was his little sister. Natalie grinned as the prolonged affect the musicians had arranged ended. The song started and when the music started the lyrics flooded into Natalie's head.

_I don't know what I want _

_So don't ask me because I'm still trying to figure it out_

_Don't know what's down this road_

_I'm just walking_

_Trying to see through the rain coming down _

_Even though I'm not the only one who feels the way I do_

_I'm alone on my own_

_And I don't know_

_I'll be strong _

_I'll be wrong_

_Oh but life goes on_

_Oh I'm just a girl_

_Trying to find a place in this world_

Natalie took a breath and waited for the next verse, as she did this, she looked out into the audience. But when she looked in Daniel's direction he pretended to be talking to his sister. But as Natalie looked closer she saw that the girl she had mistook for Daniel's sister was actual Laura from her biology class. Daniel reached out and put an arm around her waist. Natalie was devastated but then the second verse started and she didn't have time to dwell on the matter. Tears in her eyes she continued;

_Got the radio on, my old blue jeans, and I'm wearing my heart on my sleeves_

_Feeling lucky today_

More like **un**lucky!

_Got the sunshine_

_Can you tell me what more do I need?_

She needed her best friend to forgive her!

_And tomorrow is just a mystery oh yeah_

_But that's o.k._

_I'm alone on my own_

The tears spilled over Natalie's eyes. She couldn't see but she continued to perform and silently cried while she sang.

_And I don't know_

_I'll be strong_

Pull yourself together, Natalie thought to herself and as if following orders she stopped the tears and sang stronger than she ever had.

_I'll be wrong_

_Oh but life goes on_

_Oh I'm just a girl_

_Trying to find a place in this world_

What had she been thinking about, she didn't need some guy to make her happy. So what if he'd been her best friend. If he was going to betray her she didn't need him.

_Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission_

_But I'm ready to fly_

_I'm alone on my own_

_And I don't know_

_I'll be strong_

_I'll be wrong_

_Oh but life goes on_

_Oh I'm alone_

_On my own_

_And I don't know_

_Oh I'm just a girl_

_Trying to find a place in this world_

The music slowed and then started up again.

_Oh I'm just a girl_

_Oh I'm just a girl_

_Oh oh_

_Oh I'm just a girl_

Natalie finished and lowered the microphone she waited for the crowd to react when they did it filled the entire auditorium. The applause was louder than Cindy or any of the other contestants had received. Natalie ran off stage but just as she left the audience began to chant 'Encore Encore Encore!'

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
